Hearts of the Kingdom
by xXSmiling-KittenXx
Summary: In love there is always pain, something nagging at the back of your mind. What happens when you look into each thread of your life and realize its all a set up? Realize someone is planning all this out, and it turns out in the end to be all a game of ches


**Hearts of the kingdom**

_Fighting for eternity; lasting a lifetime; the hearts of the kingdom......  
  
If you could see me here, laying in the dark and crying for you, you might understand.  
I just can't, can't run away from you. I can't stop, stop loving you. Beyond the door of darkness; my shell doth lay. My heart stolen away, far from this land. But here my soul, my body, it is consumed in this land.  
  
(Fighting for eternity)  
  
Can't you see? Look all around me; darkness; eternally. The shell of each soul, heartless and stolen. Broken away. Dont you understand? It is not only me; stolen away, passion, love, taken away from these things. Why can't you see me? I'm standing right here; holding you; touching you; why can't you see?  
  
(Lasting a lifetime)  
  
I asked you once upon a time, if you'd always love me. You told me you'd never leave me; infact you were taken aback by the thought of anything but my care. Now; now you are gone, far away from me. Does the guilt stack up 'pon you? Or tis it a heartless attempt? Dance with me, one more time. Lay upon the sandy beach, and pretend, just pretend you care...  
  
(The hearts of the Kingdom)  
  
That is what they say; when destiny doth lay in the sorrow filled land. You're shell lay beside mine; you're broken and so am I but that doesn't make it okay to cry. Why can't you spare me? Spare my heart and mind, soul and body. You meant for me to die; you ment for me to lie to life itself. I ask you again, in the Kingdom of Hearts.  
  
Doth thou not love thee? Yonder the window through out the glass, protect thyself from painless guilt.  
  
Love me, and I will never leave you. _

A/N This is happening sometime during the first game and will probably expand to the second.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters there in. :3 So don't sue me.

Summery: In love there is always pain, something nagging at the back of your mind. What happens when you look into each thread of your life and realize its all a set up? Realize someone is planning all this out, and it turns out in the end to be all a game of chess...? RikuxSora SoraxKairi RikuxKairi

The night was dark and cold as the breeze whipped Kairi's hair about her face. She tugged at her sea-shell necklace and quietly sat down at the paopu tree. Her mind wandered for a moment, she was thinking about Sora. She couldn't help it, her best friend she had grown so attached to, she couldn't think of anyone else. She had considered once in a while she might like Riku, but that thought faded quickly everytime she heard Sora's childish yet soothing voice echo in her mind. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the waves clashing against each other for awhile.

_Sora, he is like my sky, my protection. Without him, I'd not be able to live._ Kairi sighed and looked up to the moon, she wished to god Sora would love her back, he had shown signs in the past of possible liking, maybe even love, but she wondered if she made those signs up? Kairi quickly was pulled out of her thoughts with a rustling behind her. She turned her head sharply and noticed the familiar silver hair sparkling in the little light cast by the stars. He was wearing his usual yellow vest and ridiculous pants, well, she thought they were odd. She couldn't help but letting her eyes trace over his muscles as they rippled in the moonlight, like the calm water being lightly disturbed by a tiny stone. She looked straight into his deep emerald eyes, which stared back at her. His face was hard as he spoke, laziness creeping into his every word.

"What are you doing out here, Kairi? You shouldn't be out on your own." Riku's tone was traced with a hint of concern, but none really, more of a nosey attitude. Riku always considered himself the "big brother", or the leader of the trio. Kairi had no complaints, but he could be a jerk at times.

"I was only viewing the scenery." Kairi said, it wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the complete truth, she knew, but it was enough.

"Mmm fine, you should get home." Riku insisted rudely, as Kairi tried to complain he only gave her a deep scowl. She sighed and hopped off the paopu tree, strutting quietly passed, but then the strong gloved hand grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. Their eyes met for a second. "Be careful..." he said, almost as if he truly, truly cared. "Or the heartless might get you!" he laughed and walked off, leaving Kairi there alone. She should have known better! What a jerk! He couldn't be caring for more than two seconds. She frowned and tugged her skirt down walking off towards her house. Heartless! Honestly, there was no such things. They were merely legends, folk tale, stories told by old people to scare the youth. It was ridiculious theory! Even so, Kairi couldn't help but feel a little bit scared as she approached her house. She looked up at the balcony of her house. It was a rather large house compared to most, but still Kairi hated it. She hated her adopted parents, since when she was found on the island she had no real parents or anything so these people adopted her. She thought of how much she wanted her real parents as she snuck through the back door and up the ladder into her room. She quietly got dressed in her pajama's with the lights off when she accidently knocked over her wooden carving of herself and her two friends, it made a loud thud on the floor. She cursed silently as she heard her foster mothers voice.

"Kairi? Is that you--Kairi?" Kairi sighed and whimpered inwardly. Her responce was hoarse and ragged, almost as if she would rather die than speak to her mother.

"Yes? Its me, what do you need?" Kairi peered down her trap door to the bottom to see if anyone was there, a light bobbed a little as she knew her mother came nearer. Her mother lifted the lantern to illuminate Kairi's face. She covered her eyes. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe, what were you doing out so late?" she questioned, afraid something bad might have happened.

"I was just out for a stroll, I couldn't sleep." Kairi thought a moment then added, "Riku and Sora were with me, Riku walked me home. I'll be fine."

"Do their parents know they were out?" Kairi nodded. "Alright...just don't do that again, good night."

"Night." Kairi uttered under her breathe, watching a light cloud erupt from it. She didn't realize before how cold it was. She sighed and closed her trap door, gently laying a cute little rug ontop of it, personalized with her name in beautiful curly cursive. Kairi smiled lightly, Sora and Riku had made it for her. She remembers it like it was yesterday....

_"Kairi! Hey, come here!" Riku laughed, waving her over. Sora had a dumb grin on his face, holding something behind his back. Kairi came closer and eyed them suspiciously._

_"What have you boys in plan this time, your not going to dunk me or anything are you?" she timidly took a step closer. _

_"Hey we have a gift for you, do you want it or not?" Riku said chidingly. Sora kept that goofy look on his face._

_"Fine, but you better not try anything!" Kairi smiled at Riku's familiar 'Yeah, yeah' responce. She came closer and put her hand cautiously on her hip. "Okay, what is it?_

_"Tada!" They both had said, in perfect harmony as Riku grabbed one end and they unfolded it gracefully. It was an oval rug, pink, red, and gold trim. The letters were done in a baby blue._

_"Do you like it?" Sora asked hopefully, Riku commented in the background about "She better like it" or something along the lines of that. Kairi wasn't paying attention. She smiled and traced her fingers over the letters._

_"It's beautiful! Thank you!" she hugged both of her friends timidly and carried the rug around all the rest of the day before going home and bragging to her family. She smiled and made sure to put it in the perfect place in her room._

With this, Kairi drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Her dreams revolving mostly around Sora. She smiled as her mind kept her from crying, kept her from realizing how hard it really was to be in love and not loved in return...

-------------------------------------------

N/A Yeah I know it doesn't seem rated r......yet......xD Don't hurt me, I hate it when people jump into the interactive gush before even really introducing the story. No offense to you out there who do it tastefully. :3 The next chapter will be better, I promise! Review!


End file.
